striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Faceas Clay
Feisasu Kurei |Debut= Manga: Chapter 3 Game: Strider (NES) |Voice Actors= |Gender= Male |Hair Color= Brown |Eye Color= Black |Nationality= American |Affiliation= Enterprise |Strider Rank= |Weapon= |Fighting Style= }} Faceas Clay ( ) is a character exclusive to the Strider Hiryu manga and its NES adaptation. He's the main antagonist alongside Matic and serves practically the same role in both manga and game with minor differences. The president of Enterprise, Faceas Clay has carried out the ZAIN Project in total secrecy, aiming to control the destructive impulses and spirit of humankindWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 82. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Faceas Clay believes humankind to be a "defective product" created by God, and he's firmly determined to take God's place and complete his unfinished workWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 83. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. As he explains to Hiryu, he compares the human brain to a computer which carries a programming glitch or "bug", which he refers to as "malice". He states "malice" to be the origin of all of humankind's destructive emotions like violence and jealousy, and he seeks to supress free will through ZAIN's mind control as a way to "debug" humankindWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 6, Pg. 189. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Turning every human into completely loyal followers, he plans to lead them into the next evolutive step, a "Golden Millenium" ( ) for mankind, suppressing wars and conflicts and distributing wealth equally. Faceas Clay is a cold-hearted and almost emotionless individual, who sees all the death and misery his project has caused as small sacrifices required to fulfill his revolutionWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 6, Pg. 191. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. He has no fighting ability, and relies completely in his machine defense system for protection, having discarded human guards entirely. As Hiryu points out, this overconfidence in ZAIN and machines in general becomes his own downfall in the end.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 6, Pg. 203. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Story Manga Faceas Clay has been financing research of the ZAIN Project for various years, and has been following its development very closely. During an international conference with the Kazakh Institute Director, he's informed of the research of a new implant design, albeit the mind control is still not perfected. Despite the institute's destruction a short time after, ZAIN's research continued, and it finally reached the final stage, with the Mother ZAIN undergoing upgrades that'd allow it to control every human being on the world. During Hiryu and Kain's infiltration on Enterprise's headquarters, Faceas remains calmly on the Mother ZAIN's room at the top of the skyscraper, sitting on a throne covered by its multiple connection cables. When Hiryu reaches this chamber, Faceas confronts him with his ideals of becoming a god for humanity's sake. Hiryu is not amused, and Faceas laments losing talented people like him but then initiates the defense system to take care of him. Hiryu has a difficult battle against the defense robot Kali, but eventually destroys it. Shocked, Faceas Clay can't believe his defense system has failed, and can only scream at Hiryu to stop as he approaches and stabs him through with his Cypher, killing him instantly. Strider (NES) Faceas Clay is the commander-in-chief of The Syndicate, which is responsible for the ZAIN Project and its many terminals. During Hiryu's travel through Africa, he finds a recording of Faceas Clay revealing a meeting with Matic in the company's headquarters in Los Angeles. With their hideouts' location revealed, Hiryu travels to confront him as the possible mastermind behind the project. After infiltrating the building, Hiryu finds a Transport Tube leading into the Strider Headquarters, and discovers Faceas Clay staying in one of its rooms. Clay is protected by a tempered glass shield that, as he claims, human power can't break. Unfazed, Hiryu proceeds to break the glass shield, shocking Faceas and prompting him to call Hiryu a monster. Hiryu proceeds to obtain the Level 5 Key off him, presumably killing him in the process. Gallery Clay-fullbody.png Clay_nes_sprite.png|NES Sprite References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Manga Characters